


Long sleeve, Oxford button-down shirt

by massiecure



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorms, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massiecure/pseuds/massiecure
Summary: dorm roommate AU - class 78th survived the Killing School simulation and went back to their normal lives as ultimate gifted students at Hope's Peak Academy. Despite the obvious tension, students are expected to put on their Oxford button - down shirt, savoring their 3rd and final year. A medium-rare burn
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog - Something Wicked This Way Comes

A few years ago an 11 year old, pre-perm, unknown to mascara or what facelifts even look like Junko found "FRUiTS" magazine. It was a religious experience for her, to find a culture with a very active cult that felt endless. She felt exhilarated because it was so different from the way everyone dresses on her normal view, none of the people at her school or shops near her home dresses like that, not even the costumed people at the theme parks she sometimes visits.

She would cut out her favorite ensembles, draws over them, slaps them on her desks and of course, tried to mix what she had as a tribute to the girls in the magazine.

Later, it evolved to a blog. No matter how she could ever sugarcoat it now, she worked hard on that goddamn blog. Giving it the delicate persona and paradoxical quirks she wants to convey, what she meant to say when she wears it.

Though, as with everything else it became boring real quick for her. Her talent is apparent in it, she wanted something else, a different high to chase. For a while the attention was addicting, feeling in control of the creeps and her entire legions of fans but now it's predictable, dull. She's sitting on everything any 13 year old girl fantasize about, streams of admiration, they offered her deals and sponsorships like they were water bottles. Too bad Junko is in the mood for gasoline now.

But,

She clasp her hands on top of the other, biting back a smile as the thought came pricking in an inappropriate time.

Patience is trivial in process. 

No matter how exceptional she is at reading the consumer pattern and handling her image in the fashion industry, the effort and time spent were elemental keys as well. If Junko wanted something bigger, her investment in this world could be the ticket if she made the sensible decision, sacrifice the right horses. Eh? That wasn't the right saying? She mentally swatted the miniscule details like imaginary flies.

And so here she is, 15 going on 16 Junko Enoshima is taking a sip at the water offered after her shooting, now she just needed to wait for the other two models' shoot to end. She stares pensively at the dandelion field beyond the area staged for May issue. Flowers, for spring? And Junko thought she's supposed to be grateful for this "exposure", holding a twitch on one corner of her lips as she sat on her designated seating.

At this point she's well aware of the drill. Anorexic models who can't even hold a conversation and either the wind, sudden raindrops, the sun will do something that makes the "genius" photographer mumbles "we'll gonna have to re-shoot this one" and "and ah that one too, I hate how her waist flung that way", so on and so forth. She actually have more fun doing her own shoots for her instagram account and youtube channel which, mind you, have unprecedented accumulated amount of interactions.

But no, none of that really interests her anymore. She lets her mind wander to her acceptance letter in Hope Peak's Academy. No one expects her "hobby" (even though it's obviously a career) to make ways in academic field, not even Junko herself, to be honest (although to be totally and utterly honest Junko knows her talents exceed this shallow industry, she can be a worthy competitor to any academia if she ever seriously considered it, but anyways, irrelevant).

The letter was clear and concise, she was accepted to enroll the prestigious (and mysterious) academy because of her career choice and devotion to earn the title "Ultimate Fashionista". That has got to have more ultimatum and edge than whatever next month's issue of American Teen Vogue tried to scrunch her up with other "global" influencers here, and "here" is somewhere in North America? She thinks. Ah well, shame no models here are allergic to the dandelions, she always wanted to see them a bit disheveled, if not down right vexed with runny nose and fever blemishes.

A sudden faraway thunder growl, demanding the people to notice that a large part of the sky up west is darkening and it's coming their way. That's an enough cue for everyone to start packing the lighting gears, roll away the set of dresses and collapse the tent. By the time the staff direct her to the car that will take them to their hotel, some rain drops on her exposed shoulder blades and Junko is eager to expect the feeling of her hair being a bit dampen, it will do its thing where it bounces to its natural, fluffy and a bit frizzy on the end state when she's around humid places.The hair stylist work on her hair will be gone, the ugly super sleek straightened style that both her and the chief photographer agrees would make Junko "look more Japanese".

Whatever the fuck that means Junko thought as she slouched her back to the car seat, already dreading tomorrow's shooting schedule.

Hope Peak's Academy better not disappoint her like these so called creative industry professionals, or else she will came up with something to... you know, spice it up a bit :)


	2. A Quiet Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi to anyone who's reading this, just to be clear, the first chapter is going to be the only chapter about the time before the first Danganronpa occurred. after that (including this chapter) is entirely sets after the survivors defeat The Killing School Life in Despair Academy. i just enjoy writing about Junko as an influencer heheh.
> 
> also, this entire fic is my interpretation on Tsumugi Shirogane's unreliable narration that the entire Danganronpa lore and franchise are merely series of simulation. but instead of entertainment purposes, i wrote the simulation as a mental trigger the school enforced to all students in facing their traumas subconsciously and mental illnesses together as a class. i hope it'll make more sense as the story progress. i hope you'll enjoy my 2nd fic!
> 
> (ﾉヮ)ﾉ:・ﾟ

Byakuya held his coffee cup with both palms, as melancholic (and gross) as it sounds, he's trying to appreciate the fading warmth it has along with the natural morning light from his dorm window.

It was so peaceful and light that he felt like crying.

Fuck. It wasn't real but it was traumatizing him more than he wants to admit. He wish he would see this setting as it is, simply a morning light indirectly touching his skin with some forms of ever-moving shadows from the tree bushes. That's it. It's not even a privilege to most people in the world, most people have windows. And yet for the past few weeks he wasn't most people.

Byakuya bit his tongue, a physical punishment to warn his mental trigger. Do. Not. Go. There.

Just drink your coffee, say your praying grace to the sun silently and pack your stuff. He can go wherever he wants now, no one is stopping him from leaving campus ground on a Saturday morning. It's not even because he's a member of the powerful Togame family, it's a basic right for students in most dorm-schools, including this particularly sick one.

He fix his tie, a sharp midnight blue to compliment his suit. The color is suitable for his age and status. He grabs his bag and went to the kitchen where a handful of workers are on kitchen duty and one of them absent-mindedly, without question accepted his dirty cup to be washed. He went out to the boy's dormitory front yard and see some other male student sun-bathing, a small group is playing frisbee, other one enjoying a book by the tree shadows.  
Normal. It's normal to see more than 14 classmates and 1 merciless bear in this entire school. It's normal to have a handful of people working in the kitchen, to see other civitas academia at leisure on a bright Saturday morning.

Byakuya winced as he arrived at the school's outer gate, a dark blue car he's familiar with stands by. Shame, even though he called for the car he wished it didn't come so early on such a fine spring day.

__________________________

Chihiro came back from the mini market around 8 am ish to their dorm. He noticed the blinds are open wide, Togami-kun's bed is made and there's a sticky note on the coffee table.

"going home for the weekend. take care - Byakuya Togami"

Huh, that was surprising.

Chihiro noticed that he's much more civil and... empathetic after the simulation but leaving a sticky note for his roommate is a level of consideration Chihiro didn't expect.

Togami-kun is the youngest and rightfully acclaimed son of the Togame family, he's done so by battling all 15 of his older siblings from different mothers, and won. Togami Byakuya is the apparent heir of the Togami name and entire business empire at 15 years old. A right he was born to fight for and as a bonus, grant him the title Affluent Progeny in Hope's Peak Academy.

Despite the Togami family's high demand for privacy of its members, they allow basic informations to leak such as Byakuya's previous school and his abysmal interactions with his step-siblings.That much Chihiro knows from being classmates in past two years and in the past month, his roommate.

About a month ago, a few days before their third year starts and around the annual roommate reshuffling, Chihiro carried his lightest bag to his new designated room and found Byakuya unpacking books to his new study desk. They looked at each other with a silent mutual apprehension. Chihiro knew the Togami heir is not the nicest, most talkative guy in his year so he went to look for Mondo or Leon, or Kiyotaka, or even Makoto if he's running out of options (because he knows Makoto's muscle strength isn't that far off from his own) to help with the rest of his stuff in his old dorm.

Long story short, on their first day of living together, both Chihiro and Byakuya agreed to have each of their beds and study desks in separate "rooms".

The real dorm rooms are quite larger than the one in simulation, since it was meant for two people. It has a similar, hotel-like feeling to its furniture and material accents, though fortunately not as awkward nor as stiff as the fake one.

The rooms have four main spaces, the bathroom being the only one completely separated by walls. The other three spaces are separated by sliding wood frames from each one side. They decided to have the third space for a set of coffee table and a couch since neither of them watches tv or have certain hobbies / Ultimate abilities requiring more than the assigned study desks.

Other students have different arrangements, the academy have its limits, but it generally allow the students to do what they want. Chihiro heard one time a couple of Ultimate Vegan and Ultimate Naturale throw away their whole furniture sets in order to make their rooms exclusively for meditating activities. The school had to intervene just before they were about to pull the toilet and shower sets.

Some more civilized pair of students like Yasuhiro and his upperclassmen roommate (until the latter's graduated last year at least), have their beds practically squished together if not for the tiny lamp desk in the middle. The other spaces are used to accommodate their ultimate abilities. Since Yasuhiro needs a lot of space for his clairvoyant tools and his roommate then, Ghundam Tanaka, also needed a lot of space for his many pets and each of their needs. They get along well at least, able to withstand each other's um... distinct smell.

Leon and Mondo were so lucky to be roommates together last year, they arranged their room just like the way Byakuya and Chihiro does now but they spent a lot of time together in their third space playing mario kart, having meals together when they feel like ordering junk food, or they just binge watch something together. Usually Leon starts something and Mondo's became interested despite hating any kind of binge (makes him felt dizzy afterwards he said one time) but somehow the three of them ended up slouching on that couch for the whole weekend. That's all Chihiro needed at the time, he reminisce fondly. A bitter lump is pricking at the back of his mind.

He wonders, now that Mondo and Leon aren't roommates anymore, with the killing school simulation and what they've learnt about each other, will things change drastically between them?

Chihiro inspects the stuff he just bought on their room's coffee table. Some shaving utilities, a bag of sour candies a couple of ramen cups and some ready to eat meals he could find. He opened the onigiri plastic wrap and the mini milk box he's considering breakfast. He don't want to think about the killing school again, not this weekend at least. He and his classmates have a life time of trauma to unpack from the five days of subconscious hell thank you very much.

He seriously considering to avoid interactions with any of his classmates for these precious two days rest. Hence the mini market trip before 8am. Though he knows well he could sneak into the cafeteria a little bit when it's off peak meal hour, maybe they'd ran out of the main courses but he wouldn't mind some side dishes and fruits anyways. Yes that's going to be the plan.

He started his laptop and scrolled for netflix's options. Not even in the mood to continue with his coding schedule. He went for something light, easy breezy and wouldn't mind if he dozed off, an ongoing white noise for when he's not paying any more attention but needed a breaker for this all too quiet dorm.

Not that Togami-kun's presence were ever boisterous, let alone distracting.

Chihiro picked on Modern Family, setting it to autoplay from the very first episode and left the couch to stretch. He undid the loose braid on his now longer hair, he liked the look on him. It wasn't so long that it was hard to manage, but enough to be styled differently. Enough for a loose braid when he's lazy, a pony tail for a particular summer day, a simple bandana when he felt like it.

He ponders at the window blinds, maybe he should've left for home too? He's sure Togami-kun's not the only one among his classmates thought of checking first hand their families, close friends, band members, gang members (?), fans, other.. set of social communities they frequently do stuff with.

Chihiro shook his head, he called his father last night. The one killed as a simulation plot device, alive and well apparently. His father just got home, he informed after the third ring. Only when he heard his baby brother's murmured voice leaked in the call he remembered that his father's job has nothing to do with the academy, he's an engineering manager at Google Tokyo. Chihiro tried (with all his might) not to sob in relief when he fully realized the whole thing weren't real.

That phone call was enough for him. He knows they're safe, his tiny world is okay and they don't need to know what had happened. At the very least, until Chihiro himself figured out how to explained it in a way that makes sense.

In between lazy yet buzzing thoughts, Chihiro recognized the intro for the second (or third?) episode. The sun is higher than he realized and it is, truly a wonderful spring day.


	3. Roommates and Friends

Byakuya returned to the boy's school dormitory on Sunday evening. Most of the activities are toned down, students and staffs are preparing for tomorrow's activities. Resting, catching up on homework, ironing their spring uniform. Byakuya thinks he saw a sleek pink hair just outside the gate with Makoto Naegi, the two looked equally tense. But Byakuya could be wrong.

He unlocked his room, arranged his shoes at the front shelf and noticed a tv - like noise. He found instead, one of his roommate's (known) laptop plugged in, fully charged and unattended. Playing an american tv show Byakuya saw a few times on the internet.

His roommate's not the sloppy kind, Byakuya noted for the few weeks they spent together through the joint spaces and thin wooden walls. Not the type to forgot locking the door, leave a messy shower, or his laptop heating in their third and shared space. He doesn't mind, this he can tolerate, he just wants to know where Fujisaki-kun is -

"Ah, evening Togami-kun"

Fujisaki-kun slides his wooden door open, wearing the usual pajama dress and a pair of bunny slippers. Yes, the usual.

"Apologies for the commotion, I was going to turn it off before you got back but then fell asleep. I'll clear them right away."

Fujisaki press pause, putting the laptop to sleep mode. He looked somewhat more sheepish then usual, still carrying sleep in his eyes too.

"I don't really mind, were you keeping it on because you're lonely?"

That caught Chihiro off guard. He stopped rolling in his charger mid air, sleep vaporized from his eyes.

"Um well, no, not really. I just find it nice to have a white noise in the room. It's far too quiet here."

"That's actually what it meant."

Togami-kun simply replied and slide his door open, disappearing out of sight before he showed up again without his tie and suit jacket. Chihiro doesn't think much of what Togami-kun think of him, because he's sure he doesn't. But he couldn't really leave Togami-kun thinking he's some kind of- aaah nevermind. Chihiro shook his head almost violently. Freshman, 15 year old Chihiro overthinks what Togami-kun or other manly figure he admired said about him but 17 going on 18 Chihiro knows better, picks his internal fights cleverer.

They retire in silence as Chihiro heard the shower being used. He went back to his personal room with his laptop and fell back to sleep appreciating the familiar kind of white noise.

_____________________________

Monday's here, and Chihiro woke up sooner than the school's scheduled bell. A direct result of sleeping before 7pm, Chihiro supposed he should've seen it coming. He showered before Togami-kun wakes up, got dressed in his schoolgirl uniform and left for the cafeteria. 8am is peak meal time, it's barely 6 but some basic sausage, egg spinach and fruit juice of the day are usually available early. He ate alone, though he saw some other male students eating at the same time. He recognized two of them are from class 78th-A, he wonders if they also got their simulation at the same time his class did. They seemed fine though, at least that's what he could picked up from their body language with each other. They ate in silence as well but it doesn't seem like the awkward nor projecting hostility of any kind.

He greet his thank you to the kitchen staff and decided to go back to his room when he met Mondo-kun in the now naturally lit hallway. Weekend is officially over, dawn is done breaking and Chihiro is still not ready.

They both froze, all four of their pupils dilated and despite the obvious discomfort, couldn't really take their eyes off of each other.

And yet for the longest time neither of them address the tension.

The growing restlessness almost made Chihiro looking away but then the next second he saw Mondo's eyes soften, and Chihiro realized they just really missed each other.

They wouldn't hate each other over unreal events, over blind decisions made when they have no memories of the past two years. Chihiro forced a smile, but came off as a goofy hesitant smile his face muscles are familiar with when he's being silly with Mondo.

"How are you, Mondo-kun?" Chihiro finally able to shot him a genuine smile, the one he meant to show to his good friend, how much he still likes him.

"Ah well, I'm uh..." Mondo scratches the back of his head nervously, almost absent-mindedly looking away. Considering too many words than necessary.

"I've been better." Is what he settled hhimself with. But Chihiro knows better, he can feel Mondo-kun is threading the right moment to apologize.

"Listen, dude." And Chihiro immediately straightened his back.

"Last week was super crazy I never would've done anything like that to you in real life. I hope you know that. We weren't friends there in that odd world but..."

Chihiro nodded sincerely. He knows that.

"But even then and there I respected your uh.. your decisions and weren't doing it to shamelessly 'graduate' or whatever the fuck that bear I - I meant Enoshima reincarnated Bear thingy said. It was nothing like that, it - it was stressing me out that I have yet another corpse in my hands. And it almost killed me when I woke up and it was you, dude I - I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've started with that, before the excuses and mumbling. I'm sorry." He arrived at a pause, avoiding Chihiro's eyes to see morning truly arrived.

"As someone who was directly involved in my brother's death, losing a good friend was too... too much, for me. I hope we could still hang out, but I wouldn't blame you if you wouldn't want to be near me anymore."

"We weren't friends in that simulation." Chihiro started, the word simulation started to sound like the ultimate despair itself. "But I feel drawn to you, Mondo-kun. I guess whatever the case, we're bound to be friends one way or another." Chihiro immediately let out a grin, he felt silly. But he doesn't regret putting this off for two days, he needed the rest. It's just silly that for a while he and Mondo-kun are so awkward over something that never actually happened.

"Come on, Mondo-kun, let's get you some breakfast." Chihiro lead the way back to the cafeteria and Mondo-kun held a relief exhale.

Chihiro settled for a tea, he's not scared of bumping to everyone else in the cafeteria now. Knowing even Mondo-kun and him are able to laugh again, it's going to be okay.

They chose a spot by the balcony, they felt like talking alone. Chihiro squeeze a lemon slicr to his tea while Mondo-kun had his morning bento.

"I was kind of surprised though, Mondo-kun. Is it true that you felt jealous of me on some level?" He purposefully left out which part, because it actually doesn't make sense for him. Mondo-kun is a man he admired in so many ways, how is he jealous of Chihiro who felt so out of place all the time except when he dresses like a girl?

Mondo hurried his chewing to say "I always do, because despite crying and getting yelled at left and right you never backed away. You came and dress... unconventionally, but you're coping. Seeing you trying your best in the gym for the past two years, trying your best to built some muscles and be healthier, I never look past that. There's nothing cooler than a man who faces his weakness like that."

"I only told Leon and you, about my brother but the simulation found that out and use it for 'motive' or whatever. But what I never told you is how much of a burden it was. When he was alive, I was the weaker, incapable brother who's going to inherit his position. But after his death the fear of failure grew even worse because he d-" Mondo-kun almost choked on his words.

"Because he died for it." Mondo-kun ended remorsefully.

Chihiro drank his tea, regretfully thinking he could've handled this better than to trigget Mondo-kun of his past. Don't they have enough of those already?

Mondo-kun cleared his throat, "Um, Chihiro, there's something I would like to ask you as well. But I don't really want to pressure you or anything - b, but you know what nevermind it's your business it has nothing to do with me- "

"Wh-what is it? I'm sure it's nothing worse than killing me with a barble, Mondo-kun," Chihiro tried to joke.

Mondo-kun let out a loud but warm offended voice "Man I thought you said you're over it!"

"Well come on and spill it, it couldn't be worse than that." Chihiro's glad the joke lighten them both, he giggled freely.

"Well um, I'm just wondering that maybe you're uncomfortable with the way I treated you. I just um, I read a few stuff recently, trying to understand more about a lot of things beyond my bike gang and mandatory school stuff and I found out that some people, you know, um..." He eyed Chihiro hesitantly, pleading some kind of help to finish his own words.

"Um.. some people... prefers to be socially be treated as another gender, like not the one they were biologically born with or a gender... that's not um, what's it called like not speficified at all. And.. I realized, since we're friends, I should at least treated you the way you're most comfortable." A light flush appears on Mondo's ears. Chihiro is so confused, he thinks he's a trans? Chihiro couldn't help but to smile, so so sweet it's almost gross. He likes Mondo-kun so much.

"I'm not trans, Mondo-kun. Truth is, the school have been asking me the same question, and offered me a place at the girl's dormitory. But I told them I'm simply a boy, who used to think I hated myself for being weak, despite being a man. When in fact, there's no strength that relies on your identity. You and I should know that better than most, we learnt it the hard way."

Mondo-kun nods, contemplating on the last part.

_________________________________

The school looked so bright, not remorseful and stiff like the fake simulation program tried to project onto them. He's thinking of taking a light swimming session after-school, he needs to physically prepare himself to crammed with the coding schedule he had developed during school break.

Though it may not look like it, Chihiro actually grew a few inch, he's dead serious about getting stronger. Everyone could see his effort, but he still needs to prioritize his programming tasks, and it never took less than all the free time he has. He is after all, the ultimate programmer who got accepted to this school only to further develop and expands his talents. So unlike Leon who's expected to hit a thousand balls every week, Chihiro's expected to crammed himself with his computer and produce a thousand codes or invent new algorithms.

Nevertheless Chihiro actually have no complaints. Though taken in moderation, his physical routine for the past two years helps him and his programming activities a lot. He felt like he could endure more hours, concentrate better, sleep came more naturally to him. No muscles are too visible, if any, yet it's still so much better than how weak he felt before.

Chihiro felt so much better! He's ready for anything - except for a grim class where everyone's traumatized and perhaps develop their own versions of trust issues and existential crisis.

He went to the back of the class, middle seat. He wants to be able to observe everyone's state of mind. Sayaka-chan sat next to him, much to his surprise, she's usually the kind to sit by the front. She greet him a good morning, but looked rather pale.

"When's your next concert Sayaka-chan?" She and Chihiro actually got closer these past year. They both after all, are fans of cute casual clothing, natural make up looks and skin care. Sayaka felt comfortable with him almost immediately, calling him Chihiro-chan by their few first encounters in the orientations. She called him Chihiro-kun once she discovered why Chihiro's name isn't anywhere to be found in the girl's dormitory, but nothing else changes between them.

Everyone thought Sayaka would be naturally drawn to Enoshima Junko, since they're both celebrities. But even though they're on good terms, they never initiate anything more.

"Aa let's see, in a few weeks we're going to Singapore, but... I don't know if I could join them for the whole trip." She sounded as she usually does but gradually her tone steep lower until it mumbled to something that sounded like a regret.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"You could say that." She ducked her face down as the Japanese literature teacher walked in.

_____________________________

Ah great, Chihiro's going to catch a cold. There's a connecting path from their dorm to the main school building and main hall for rainy days and winter but there's no such system for the gymnasium, sauna and pool which are in a completely separate building.

He force himself to run towards the main building, drench all the way to his underwear, as expected. More than anything he don't want to tarnish the dry floor with his rain-dripping uniform, he really don't want Togami-kun to yell at him for ruining the carpet either. So he tried to dry himself with the hand dryer in the main building's toilet. He squeeze his shirt, skirt, hair, pair of socks, not sure how many dozen times he sneezes while at it. Sadly not much he could do with his duffle bag and shoes.

The rain is now mixed with heavy wind blow, he could hear other students running around with their shoes, someone fell.

He propped himself onto the vanity for support, sneezing exhausts him more than he would like to admit. Bitter smile smearing unprovoked. His murder issue with Mondo-kun is settled, sure, and how does that makes him thinks the other class member's murder, murder framing, swearing and suffering are settled? He doesn't even know if his roommate is okay.

He wiped the water that kept running down his legs and he felt so, so silly.

He remembered the system and the rules, how they turned them against each other. He wants to know where was the line? The school's designed a simulation for every third year where they wiped out their memories for the past 2 years, making them appear as 15 year olds with their former high school uniforms, and locked them up.

After that the simulation adapt to their subconscious impulses, reactions based on traumas and illnesses, triggering and enabling their most intense fantasies. Forcing them to face it together as a class. Chihiro could only guess that the killing game, Monokuma and its punishments system are triggered by Enoshima-san. He considers, that her conscious easily controls them all, even getting the program to comply because she planned the whole world around it. What a scary talent, he felt a tiny shudder. But he's not dry enough to leave the hand dryer.

It makes a little sense, but he's not sure it's true at all. Which is the school's doing and which are Enoshima-san's? He gasped suddenly, is it true that Fukawa-san is Genocide Jack? Did she actually commit those murders? Is that why she was absent today?

Chihiro backed up his thought one bit, that was a little too far to predict from the amount of information he received as of now which is basically only went up to 15% of the original data.

He's still very cold but a bit drier, he supposed he could pack up and went back to his dormitory without making a huge mess in his current state.

The school's sensory lights went on, the rain's still pouring in. Chihiro remembered bits and pieces of the school board's justification on the simulation. It was meant to help them. To recognize and address their 'issues' quickly and efficiently handling them. Because they could lie to psychiatrist, and even that would take way too long. This way the school could identify and observe the pattern without casualties. Sure they're risking even more traumas, but innocent lives are literally being saved.

Well, that's up for an endless debate.

He sneezed again when he gathers his shoes on the secluded part of the floor, carefully scurrying them away from Togami-kun's dryer ones. Chihiro jolts when he saw Togami-kun stood up from their shared space in the corner of his eyes. As per usual, with a book and a delicious looking cup of hot tea.

"Where were you?"

"I went swimming but then it rained b-but don't worry I dried myself a little bit, I won't make a mess." He sniffles again. Oh no he can feel himself catching a cold.

Chihiro heard an "Alright." and prepared himself a warm pair of pajamas before a hot bath.

When he got out, there's a fresh cup of tea on their shared coffee table, right next to Togami-kun's own tea.

He hesitantly drank it, because he's sure Togami-kun will rolled his eyes if he questions the obvious out of politeness. But he did want to ask him.

"Togami-kun," He begins. Gathering his whole palms to exploit the warmth.

"hm?"

"Can I ask you about what happened in the simulation?"

He glanced at him without taking his head off of his book, "Weren't you there as well?"

"There were some things, I haven't quiet understand."

"Okay." And he snapped his small book on the coffee table, fold his arms and slouched his back onto the couch.

"Is Fukawa-san actually Genocide Jack? Did she killed all those men? Is that why she was absent?"

Togami-kun exhale, he unfolds his arms and one of them stretched just behind Chihiro's exposed neck.

"No, it was her fantasies. Genocide Jack exists, but it wasn't her. She didn't commit the crimes they did but she projects herself in the simulation as the perpetrator. Yes, that's why she's absent today, along with Enoshima-san. The school thought they both required... immediate help."

Somehow it was a relief, putting aside other kinds of crazy stuff happened, none of them are actual murderers, so far at least.

"Is that all?" Togami-kun meets his eyes.

Chihiro pause at the warm and lovely blackberry tea scent. It seemed like Togami-kun is in a lighter mood.

"Can you tell, which parts are the school's doing and which are Enoshima-san's? The school designed the room flow, the lockdown, but Monokuma is the one going around making sure they're abiding the 'rules'."

"Aah, I can't be quiet sure about that to be honest." Togami-kun looked away, but immediately continued,

"My guess is that the school had its suspicions on Enoshima-san and allowed her to arranged the lockdown as she'd like in the simulation. But, I could be wrong. That one was completely baseless."

"Oh my God what about Sakura-san? What does it mean when they said she was a mole?" Chihiro impulsively reach for Togami-kun's thigh mid-sentence but immediately schooled himself and balled in a fist.

"She wasn't a mole to Enoshima at all apparently, the school just programmed it to our heads so that Makoto and Kirigiri-san could defeat the simulation in time." If he noticed Chihiro's hand movement just now, he didn't addressed it.

"They timed the simulation to run by exactly five school days, in real life at least, and not a minute more."

That part sounded kind of fake, Chihiro thought. Like forcing a plot device where it doesn't belong.

"Are you okay, Togami-kun?" Chihiro dared himself to ask.

He saw him raised an eyebrow. Oh no is that a stupid question?

"I am, better than you I supposed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're literally killed by your best friend then have your corpse tempered by me, found out Hifumi jerks off over your cartoony picture..."

"And how does being consider the dom to Genocide Jack imposter any better?" Chihiro pout

Togami-kun let out a bitter barking laugh, Chihiro saw he does that sometimes when he's belittling someone.

"Haa it was awful. Awful. She... and I can only guess, hates that the men she encountered in real life are nothing like the love interests she projects on her best selling books, scums even. So much so that she wishes to kill them. Which is true hahah, I wouldn't waste my breath defending our kind to her."

Chihiro is embarrassed that Togami-kun knows the term dom and that he's the one that actually uses it in this conversation.

"But, unfortunately for her sexual nature, and me, apparently, she thinks the only men who will ever want her, will do so by punishing her for killing those men. She wishes to be punish, by men who she thinks despise her, yet wanted her sexually, for crimes she didn't committ. If that makes sense to you, it's just my guess anyway." He sipped on his own tea cup.

"It's only been the first Monday, the school have Enoshima-san and Fukawa in their care. Maybe we'll find out soon just what is it they found in our heads. Anything else?" Togami-kun looked at him again.

"But... are you okay, Togami-kun?" He prepared himself two seconds too long, because when the words were out in the air, they overlaps with Togami-kun's louder voice.

"Finish your tea, and then go to sleep." Chihiro felt his hand slipped from his neck to pick up his book and disappeared into his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope this fic will make more sense as the story progress, if you're confused about something please leave a comment because I would love some feedbacks. Also I'm a little lonely in the middle of this pamphlet. 
> 
> Hope you're all having a nice day :3


	4. Time After Time

In case it wasn't clear enough, Byakuya and Fujisaki Chihiro aren't close. They're compatible roommates, but aside from that, even after two years of being classmates (of only 15 people, mind you) they're still calling each other by their surnames.

At first he thinks Fujisaki-san was kind of odd, the way he dresses, manner of speaking and general naivety. But then again everyone else here is weird in some sense, including himself to some of them at least, he's sure. Byakuya never met anyone like him, because his life is weird. Who the hell have 14 older step siblings who tried to kill you before you even knew humans could die? Who else is expected to preserve the dumb-down version of an ancient way of living, reduced to nothing but performative jargon in late capitalism they themselves created? No, scratch that, he wouldn't think his noble family were any better back then. Sure their way of living may be more than "performative jargon" back then but he's sure it was still just a prettier ceremony of exploitation and deceit.

On the other hand, despite lacking in passion, Byakuya thrived in that environment. He exceeds all expectations and did so without getting anyone killed. His father is proud of him, the best part is Byakuya knows he never expected much from his youngest.

Byakuya, his father and 14 step siblings met only a few times a year. They met on company galas, his father's birthday and other important dinner where dinner was the last thing on anyone's mind.

All his life he went to school with company heirs and heiress, daughters of a president somewhere, the only son of a diplomat who's appointed for his military achievements, so on and so forth. But even they couldn't relate to Byakuya's weird old family stuff. They're all a bunch of spoiled kids, he concluded. They may have some inherited burden against their will, but they're just expected to accept it. Some of them can't even stretch their arms to grab the silver plate handed under their chin.

Not long after his father announced his victory against the rest of the Togami siblings to the world, he received the acceptance letter to Hope's Peak Academy.

Everyone is so out of place from the other it was insane. Byakuya could imagine a fight between them happening every week and it did. Intense moral compass meets intense delinquent? Consider yourself a merry headache. An ultimate pop sensation accidentally wearing matching sweater with a boy band member and also accidentally went to the same school as an ultimate fangirl of every boy band? Ultimate death threats and actual murder attempts.

Byakuya like this school, despite of everything, despite of his complaints and constant criticisms. He like that he gets the chance to meet the most talented students of all, the way the school manages to crammed them with the basic high school level of education but makes sure to gave them all the time and tolerance to be even better at what they're best at.

And apparently this is their last year together. The last of their sports festival, last standardized exams, last year of the school that provides for their talents and took their mental health in care instead of criminalizing them.

That made him wonder back to his classmates. With this year's simulation applied to three classes of 15 people each, the school managed to identify more than five students with dangerous health conditions, able to hurt not only the people near them but also themselves.

However the school didn't contact him since the simulation and it's been a week. He guess that meant he's healthy enough? Or just not dangerous enough? He's sure as hell isn't healthy considering his family's core values honestly. He ought to demand seeing the assessment they have on him.

Ah, his roommate is back from his parent's home for the weekend. He saw Fujisaki-kun bent down to organize his shoes and... and he feel like he should say something to the guy.

"Fujisaki-kun." He begins, yet he gulped right after. Do he really want to say it? Is it really needed to be said? Yes, he decided. Why? He hadn't figured that out yet.

"I advise you not to bend down... too low when you're wearing a skirt that short." He really hope Fujisaki-kun gets his drift. He wanted to say "Dude I can see your thong covered balls" but he and Fujisaki Chihiro aren't close, he kept reminding himself. It's not he didn't want to, or try, there's just something between them preventing him from the level of friendship Fujisaki-kun and Mondo pursued so easily.

He watched as Fujisaki-kun's small face blushed almost immediately, he blabbers a "I really should've been more careful." and "sorry" for the millionth time since he first hear him talk two years ago.

Fujisaki-kun pulled his skirt down left and right, trying to even it out and pulled it up a bit again, he stretched it evenly down this time and but his whole skirt lost its grip on his tiny, curve less waist and dropped to his knees.

Byakuya's rather sharp inhale was almost audible as he watched the humiliated Fujisaki-kun trying to run to his room but stumbled on his skirt. Byakuya gets the full look of the preview he points out by the doorway.

He decided not to say anything further because Fujisaki-kun is already sobbing.

______________________________

Despite of the rich people antics Togami-kun sometimes projects, Chihiro admired him. He admired his honesty and fearlessness. He respects most of his opinions, and takes notes on how Togami-kun presents his arguments. He is after all the rightful 'champion' in that ancient thing with the billionaire empire.

And to think that Chihiro and a billionaire shares the same toothbrush brand, heck they even shared a whole shower, it makes Togami-kun appears a bit grounded. For a billionaire at least, Chihiro added.

Chihiro always wanted to befriend the guy, not because he seems nice or a decent one when needed, but just because Chihiro doesn't like being disliked. Just like Mondo-kun's red hands, Chihiro doesn't think too much of Byakuya's scold on him during the simulation. He does however, think about it from time to time.

Just like the way he felt subconsciously drawn to Mondo-kun in the simulation, he felt a distant between him and real life Togami-kun in the simulation. There is something preventing them from being closer friends. Maybe there is something with Togami-kun's tampering his corpse too? But no that's too far, just like Mondo-kun it's detached from their relationships in real life. Togami-kun may have a thing for tampering with corpse but Chihiro's sure he did what he did because it was a corpse, not specifically because it was Chihiro's corpse. Right?

Of course he doesn't have the answer, but he's trying to circle around the blame to keep his friendship with Mondo-kun on a clean slate again.

______________________________

The class is a bit tense for the past week, no one address anything that happened out in the open. But Chihiro's sure everyone is talking in private. It's the way Kirigiri-san seemed to be even more quiet, yet suddenly spent so much time with Makoto-kun, despite both looking awfully tense. Chihiro thought they were romantically involved but maybe that's too cliché for Kirigiri-san.

Kirigiri-san is busy, she's basically a real life Shinichi Kudo, in the sense that she solved a lot of cases both independently and to help the police. She's not as famous though, Chihiro thinks it's a actually a part of her job to be discreet and maybe a part of her personality too.

In the second monday since the simulation, Kirigiri-san ask to talk to Chihiro in private. Kirigiri-san suggest they went to the baseball court, it's usually empty during lunchtime.

"Have been contacted by the school regarding the simulation?" She begins, she holds no punch. Chihiro is aware.

"No, neither did you I assume. I don't think Togami-kun and Mondo-kun has been contacted either." She held a gloved hand to her chin, a signature pose to her.

"It's just that it's weird, we weren't given any information about what the assessment says about us. No one in class 78-A and C knows either. Only that there are two excessively dangerous students being taken care of from each class. For us, it's Enoshima Junko and Fukawa Toko, that's all."

"Do you know where they are? Are they still around campus?" Chihiro hesitantly adding points.

Kirigiri-san looked at him.

"They are actually. When I was younger I accidentally looked at the blueprint for this school and saw the name of a building that I couldn't find on the map. My father told me that, ultimately talented kids are the most likely to develop dangerous mental illnesses. The school have to prepare itself for it."

"But, I still have no idea where that building might be. Maybe they stored our assessments there, maybe not." She stood silently for a while, looking beyond Chihiro's shoulder.

"We'll have to talk about it with everyone, Kyoko." Makoto-kun came from behind Kirigiri-san, he folds his arms and towering over them both with his 17 year old stature, almost blocking the whole sun. Chihiro is weirdly jealous of Makoto's puberty phase, noting how they weren't so different in their freshman year. 

"I don't think it's wise to force them to talk right now. All we'll get is silent treatment." Kirigiri-san rolled her eyes a bit.

"That's why I think there should be a trigger to get everyone talking. Like a unison of reason that will make them all complains instead of being fearful." Makoto argued her back.

Kirigiri-san looked at him and gave a defeated look. Chihiro felt like he should get out of there, he can't decide if they're looking at each other like they're arguing or about to smush their bodies up against the baseball field wired fences.

___________________________


	5. The one where Chihiro skipped school

Whatever happened at the simulation aside, Chihiro and all the other students at Hope's Peak Academy has outstanding obligations in regards to their reasons of acceptance. They have quarterly reporting system of their talents, and Chihiro sets himself an exceptional standards before their third year.

He made a decent schedule to follow, but considering what happened he ended up giving himself a two weeks break (including the five days duration of the simulation). He decided to pick up where he left off right about now.

Chihiro chose this Monday night to cram his coding until the next morning. He hope he doesn't have to skip school, because he'll going to spent the entire weekend doing just this as well.

Unfortunately, by around 3am Chihiro feels like he's getting very tired. He's reaching his target for the day but he's going to need to hold on for at least an hour more. Even with his favorite playlist and a bag of candies he's still weary, but seeing how close he is to his target, Chihiro decided to pulled in his ultimate resort.

He pulled open one of his drawer and took a small, white butt plug and a bottle of vanilla looking lube. He exhales, it's embarrassing how it came to this.

Chihiro is a rather vanilla, if not water taste kind of fellow. He dismiss himself from any sexually related conversations, may it be about the opposite sex nor his own. He just thinks it's too embarrassing to be with someone else in that... state of mind.

That's why, he argued in his mind as he plug himself, he does it alone. It's purely physical, and he does not need to feel embarrassed or too concerned about what the other person is looking at. He felt the plug snuggish and lubed enough for his taste.

As expected, the little movements he make vaporize sleeps from his eyes almost magically. He smashed his keyboard with a newfound energy his bag of candies had failed to provide him with.

It's not like he's sex crazy or anything like that he swears! It started innocent enough, and though it's still very vanilla for anyone else's taste, Chihiro felt like this little white teardrop shape glass is going to be his actual biggest secret.

Like a lot of boys his age, 2nd year high school Chihiro's main social media is 4chan and reddit forums. Chihiro enjoys the simple interface, straightforward system to communicate and discuss the specifics (though not a fan of the roaming jerks there).

Then he found a programmer stereotyping meme, nothing out of the ordinary for 4chan standards. A teenage boy wearing an ensemble of girly outfit, skirts, knee high socks, longer hair than usual. And it said legs shaved, butt plug on, wifi access, good coffee, it's coding time!

It's not that it's offensive or even disgusting. But Chihiro thought about it for days. To think that he's checked all the boxes except for the tiny thing for the umm you know, that area.

He started thinking how is it that his interest in coding, which were derived from his father, and his weak physical condition, his feminine-like tiny physical features, which were all granted, he didn't choose any of those things, how are those conditions met so easily? He thought something was wrong with him for years but it turns out he's one in a million of others. Just another one around the span of a few hundred miles.

So he ordered the small thing online, the most less intimidating - looking one, along with the safest water based lube he could find in that same store.

And his verdict is: he understands.

He understood how nice it felt when he moved a little bit, how it worked better than coffee to support him working, and when he pulled out 30-60 minutes later, it was like a little reward for his hard work. A tiny applause that made it all worth the embarrassment.

He finally reached his target around 5am, as he predicted. He could still get three hours worth of sleep before preparing for school if he skipped breakfast.

He propped himself onto his bed face down, waist up, and carefully pulled it out of him. Sweet Jesus, he pants, still gathering himself in that position. He's thanking whoever made that meme, because he discovered himself a pleasure no one can convince him otherwise.

He heard a wooden frame is slide opened, and thought maybe Togami-kun went for mid-sleep loo. But apparently it was his own door, Togami-kun was sliding his door open.

Togami-kun gasp audibly. Seeing him still propping up his exposed bums, Togami-kun made throat clearing sound.

"Forgive me, Fujisaki-kun, I figured you'd be wearing your earphones and wouldn't have heard me knocking."

Chihiro finally have his muscles to cooperate as he slides down from his bed, uselessly fixing his skirt. He have no grit left in him to even look at Togami-kun. He felt light-headed, from his mini orgasm, sleep deprivation and the sudden panic. The pulse on his head is thumping loud, he's tired but feeling so, so silly and he doesn't know how but suddenly Togami-kun is half-yelling at him.

"Stop crying Chihiro, god damn it. Stop that! It's 5 am and you're pleasuring yourself after a whole night working It's okay." Chihiro heard him in between the grainy buzz in his head.

He realize he's been crying. He silently wiped them with his sleeves, and out of all things he noticed there are some sugar left on his cheek, he continued sobbing.

Togami-kun exhaled, "Listen man, I'm sorry for barging in like that. I just thought you'd be awake so I wanted to offer you tea. Again, I'm sorry."

Chihiro sobbed harder, fell to his feet near his bed and now Togami-kun is joining him on the floor, shaking his body by his arms. "Stop crying! You're okay! I'm not gonna tell anyone, don't worry about that-"

The words were useless, he doesn't understand that Chihiro simply has no energy to say 'leave me alone for a while and then we'll talk again when I'm calmer'. Even if he gathers all what's left of him, he's sure Togami-kun wouldn't listen to his plea unless he acts the way Togami-kun deemed appropriate.

Chihiro arrived at a thought, this maybe what's keeping them from being friends all these time. His inability to firmly conveys anything, and his unwillingness to understand. Out of all things he should be thinking right now, Chihiro is thinking of giving up all of his inclination to be well liked by Togami-kun.

But suddenly Chihiro felt something warm and wet under his left ear, he forced his teary eyes open and only saw a sea of dirty blonde hair and his room's now blinding lights. His hands, previously straddling Chihiro's arms angrily now traveled down to embrace the little skin exposed between his skirt and shirt, the other firmly grabs Chihiro's side jaw, putting him in place so there's nothing to do but to inhale the side of Chihiro's neck. He leaves wet spots, occasionally tasting the skin with his rough tongue and groans when he gets to nibble Chihiro's left ear before finishing with a kiss to Chihiro's left cheek.

Chihiro stopped crying, his face felt disgusting of dry tears, a hint of Togami-kun's saliva and strawberry artificial flavored sugar bits.

He saw Togami-kun taking off his glasses, placing them on Chihiro's duvet, and his hand proceed to trace the skin just above Chihiro's knee socks. He lets his fingers underneath his skirt, finding Chihiro's small, eager penis. Chihiro yelped, he doesn't actually know what to do but his inhibitions suddenly came back. He panicked and grabbed Togami-kun's biceps, trying to push him away when he saw him leaning down, inspecting what's under his skirt, but Chihiro lost his balance and fell to his elbows.

Togami-kun flips him by the waist, and Chihiro is facing the floor. He holds his waist down so he could kiss the sides of his bums, Chihiro still tried to wiggle from his larger hands but lost it when he felt his tongue on his still-sensitive butt hole.

Chihiro finally let go of the moan scratching at his throat, Togami-kun shuddered at the sound. He flips his smaller body again, spreading Chihiro's legs before inserting his index finger there, gathering the leftover lube he could find as he kisses the tip on Chihiro's tender shaft.

His fingers searched, for a spot that will ah, a soft spot that will twitch Chihiro's penis like that, just like that. Chihiro's hips rises and feet shuddered in the air before settling themselves between Togami-kun's shoulder blades.

Togami-kun continued with his massage as he licked on his balls and soft length. It excites him, how small and responsive Chihiro's body is. He wish to completely untangle his single loose braid but both of his hands are currently occupied.

Chihiro covers his own mouth with his hand as Togami-kun continues to push him towards his orgasm. He was relentless with his finger, obsessive with his tongue. Chihiro's hand hesitantly grabs on to Togami-kun's chunk of hair for stability as he ejaculated into his mouth. He swallowed them, licking away at the tip and then laid the side of his face on one of Chihiro's bare, still shaking thighs.

Byakuya smirks at Chihiro's skin, he let himself to not think for 15 minutes, and he found himself swallowing his roommate's cum. He exhales, so this is why they couldn't be friends all these time.

___________________________

Chihiro fell asleep on the floor, his legs still half spreading, exposing the skin underneath his skirt and he felt like the chicken they sold at the market.

Togami-kun is long gone and it's 8 past 10. He's not exactly late for school if he really dash for it but he decided he doesn't want to anyways.

He got up just to turned off the lights, and went back to throw himself on his untouched bed. His didn't forgot his glasses, Chihiro thought. He ought to get up after a while, even if he wants to skip school he needs to report to the nurse for his absence in all of his classes today.

So Chihiro make his way up, after making a weak, frustrated hand throw to the innocent duvet. He wears a pair of new panties, took his key and went to the boy's dormitory nurse's office downstairs.

"Ah Fujisaki-kun, do you wish to have some medicine?"

Chihiro didn't gave him an answer but he must've made a surprise look because the nurse continued, "Your roommate came here and told me you'd be missing the classes today, he said you have a fever."

He's a little bit more considerate than Chihiro thinks, or felt guilty.

"Ah yes, sir. Can I have some that will put me to a long sleep?"

_____________________________

Chihiro made his way to the cafeteria, grabs some sandwiches and a cup of today's soup. He ate them all too quickly, barely chewing he just swallowed them and almost choked, but he doesn't want to allow himself thinking, or breathe. He immediately took a warm shower, suddenly remembering the amount of saliva and touches stilted on him for the last few hours.

He decided to wear a snuggish, boring old white brief, a black boxer and a black shirt. No black stockings, white delicate knee socks today. No socks at all today, no thank you.

It's not like Togami-kun's preference matters that much to him. It's just that the way Chihiro looks clearly motivates what happened that he wish to stay away from it for a while. Just for the rest of the day, he wants to pretend that he's still responsible of his own orgasms and Togami-kun has never once touched him.


	6. Boy's life in the boy's dorm

Chihiro forced himself to wake up after spending the entire noon sleeping. It's not that he's still tired, he is however, too emotionally drained to get out of bed. He saw their shared space's light is on. That means it's still not too late and Togami-kun is still awake. Probably reading there, even.

He checked on his phone and he's right, it's barely 6pm. He exhales, and then exhales again. What can he do? Even if he wanted to jump from the school's rooftop he's still going to need to pass by Togami-kun, might as well pass by him for a drink.

Chihiro untangle his loose braid. Togami-kun probably have a weird thing for it as well. Is this what it's like to be a girl living with a man she doesn't feel safe with, he wonders.

He slides his door open, and actually found no one there. The lights are on, but there were no unattended books or even a leftover beverage cup.

Chihiro makes his way to their mini pantry and pour tap water on his bottle, it spills a little bit to his chin. He felt like an idiot, a sloppy, cheap idiot.

"Chihiro"

And there it is, it's going to be too easy if he had the tap water drinking session to himself apparently.

Chihiro still couldn't face him, his body language acknowledged Togami-kun, but his eyes are staring at the floor by his side.

"Can we talk?" He sounded soft, a tender plea to be heard. Chihiro considers running away and saying no, but he dislike the power Togami-kun is bestowing to him right now. So he nodded.

"Take a seat, I ordered you some Chirashi sushi." Togami-kun went to the pantry, presenting an unopened wooden box to Chihiro on the coffee table along with its side dishes and chopsticks.

Chihiro sometimes forgot who this guy is, it's must've been easy for him to order an all raw chirashi sushi from Ginza delivered to their school dorm.

As he say his grace, he heard Togami-kun still in the pantry, and brought out a cup of freshly made blackberry tea.

Chihiro chewed slowly, he doesn't really feel like eating right now but he knows his body needed some calories.

He ponders, why is Togami-kun so nice? He has never heard him doing something like this to any of his classmates, or anyone. Is he only like this to people he had developed sexual relationships with? Is that what they are now? Chihiro is scared that Togami-kun expected something from this treatment. A forced bribery for something he wouldn't be able to reciprocate, or worse, something he will coerce Chihiro for.

Togami-kun is still wearing his school uniform, minus the school's signature blazer. He cleared his throat.

"You look different today, I didn't even know you have this set type of clothing."

"I just... I feel like... if i wear the clothes I used to wear... I'd hate myself."

Togami-kun arrived at a pause, "What do you mean?" His tone is softer than Chihiro is used to, but insistent, and Chihiro never got used to that.

Chihiro exhaled, he's really not good at this. At explaining what he meant to Togami-kun. Why is it so easy with Mondo-kun, or Sayaka-chan and Makoto?

"I..." He really hoped Togami-kun have the patience. He felt nervous, he's scared that he will say something or show certain body language that will trigger Togami-kun into yelling at him again. Chihiro slowly puts down the wooden box he's been eating from on the coffee table, folds his leg up on the couch. The floor gets cold fast without his socks.

"I feel like.. my usual set of clothing reminded me too much of what happened this morning, and... uumm... it makes me... hate myself."

Togami-kun folds his arms, staring down at Chihiro in the couch. "Okay, and how does what happened this morning makes you hate yourself? You came in my mouth."

He was right the first time, he can't do this. He propped his legs up, shrunk himself even further, bending his neck down hoping that it would makes his head disappeared and Togami-kun will be accused of his murder again.

He felt Togami-kun's hand on his hair covered shoulder, brushing his thumb, trying to convey something too.

"Chihiro-kun, I didn't mean that in a demeaning way. I simply needed some enlightenment. I thought it's what you would wanted, too. Judging by your physical reactions, at least." He sat down next to him, now rubbing his thumb on Chihiro's curled feet.

"I'm sorry if, what I did this morning was forcing you into something you don't want to do. Is that why you said you hated yourself?" Chihiro lift his head but still refusing to look at Togami-kun, and nodded once.

"Truth is, " Chihiro started weakly, "I don't... I didn't hate it completely." He felt Togami-kun's hand twitch subtly.

"But all this time, umm... when I did it to myself, you know, whenever I did what you saw.. I did.... umm" Togami-kun nodded a few times, convincing him that he doesn't need to spell it out even further.

"I've never been able to bring myself to insert someone, to imagine including someone else. It always felt too embarrassing."

Togami-kun averted his attention from Chihiro's feet to the end of his hair, which curtained just below the shoulder blades.

"So..." Togami-kun encourage him to continue. Chihiro decided that he's liking this kind of touch. It's indirect, as it doesn't freak him out so much, but surprisingly soothing.

"So... when you did what you did, it was way too embarrassing. I feel like it was too exposing, I feel like I didn't get to hide anything. I feel like dying." He find it easier to blabber when Togami-kun is fiddling with his hair, and when he doesn't have to look at him.

"hmm." He responded. Chihiro gulped when Togami-kun sniff his hair. He hadn't been taking care of it in a while.

"So you didn't hate it," He gathered most of Chihiro's hair in one fist, gently tugged on it backwards, naturally lifting Chihiro's face upwards. Togami-kun brushes the little strands on his face with his other hand, noticing some of the soft features he never really got used to. "But do you hate me?"

Chihiro flinched when Togami-kun meets him in the eye for the first time, but couldn't find a concluding answer. He contemplate the options. If he said no, Togami-kun will most likely tried to do even further than this morning right here and now. If he says yes, Togami-kun's pride will be hurt, they will miserably share this room for the remaining school year without so much as being decent to each other.

Chihiro dislikes this kind of power, he hates over thinking what effect his choices can make to the other person. Especially if it's not the platonic sunshine warm feeling he always tried to give to everyone. He feel burdened, but more than anything, responsible. So he said no.

As expected, Togami-kun tug his fistful of hair to an angle he liked. Landed his lips on that same skin under his ear. Chihiro should be used to this by now, aside from the fact that this isn't the first, he is now aware, of everything. He's not sleep deprived, not tired of catching up to his ambition, not sugar crazed, barely emotionally wrecked from embarrassment. He's aware, but he still don't know what to do. He's unfamiliar with the flames, building up inside of him when Togami-kun traveled down to his throat, the control he have on his hair and his fingers... his other hand is already inside of Chihiro's shirt. His senses are heightened but his mind went numb.

Nothing matters anymore when Togami-kun places Chihiro's back on the couch, his leg maneuvering between his. Chihiro knows he would've accepted this, whatever muffled rejection he whispered, he hopes Togami-kun never stops.

"Togami-kun, do you like ears?" Chihiro covered his eyes with his forearm, forcing himself to say something so that his brain functions just a tiny bit in a contact break when Togami-kun folds his glasses and placed them on the coffee table.

"Just yours, really." And he dived in again, nibbling on Chihiro's left ear, "I think we went pass the point of surname when I did this the first time, Chihiro-kun." 

Togami-kun lifted Chihiro's cotton shirt, exposing his stomach, then chest, then everything. "Togami-kun, wait," He expects this but not immediately, this morning they did it without removing any clothing.

"Not my name." Togami-kun landed a kiss on his lips. "Say my name, Chihiro-kun." Byakuya kisses him again, his sure and eager lips awaits for Chihiro to adapt. They finally found a rhythm previously lost in misunderstandings.

Chihiro find out that kissing isn't sweet, sour or anything else other than the taste of the other person's mouth. He wouldn't like it if it wasn't him, he decided. He wouldn't be squirming when Byakuya feels his stomach, brushing his fingers over his nipples as they kept on searching in each other's tongue.

________________________________

Byakuya knows, he knows Chihiro's most basic personality right off the bat from two years ago. He knows he's the kind to give in under certain level of pressure, he just needed to push some buttons to know which level is it. But he never had the intention to, never had the reasons to. It's just a note about him from their minimum interactions as classmates, a personal judgement he kept in the back of his mind.

He gave one last kiss to Chihiro's forehead, told him to finish his dinner and went off to the shower. He realized he's the one demanding Chihiro to take off his shirt, who is now a gaping, almost drooling mess but he still need to clean himself and do his homework.

Byakuya uses Chihiro's shampoo on purpose, he likes the lingering lavender smell and wanted to kept it with him for the night. He's almost laughing in the shower. How ironic is it that the simulation went so far as to create a fucking gatling gun on the gym ceiling just to keep the boys and girls from humping there when they let them literally murder each other. When the boys could just be humping each other anywhere, heck even the girls too unbeknownst to him. Hypocritical adults are terrifying, he wonder if he ever grow up to be the kind of adult that actually believe in those stuff. He wonders if he ever stop wanting Chihiro like this and grew up to condemn it.


End file.
